A Son of Reaver
by TheRedDragonEnforcer4
Summary: He's the son of a deviant. The son of a monster. He's the son of Reaver. This a journey through Logan's life, from childhood up to that fateful day in the war room. *** Warnings will be in the author's note at the beginning of each chapter if there are any***
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. : Hello! I just want to say that this is my first Fable fanfic and I am hopelessly obsessed with Logan 3 This little story just popped into my head over the summer when I read a couple of cute stories where Logan was the son of Reaver ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Any and all things in this story from the game all belong to Lionhead Studios no matter how many lamps I rub... REGARDLESS, I will never give up! **

**And now, without further a do;**

**A Son of Reaver.**

* * *

He woke with a start as his small frame shot up from the comfort of his pillows and sheets. He was breathing heavily, plagued once again by the nightmares he had no memory of the moment he woke. Logan ran a shaking hand through his midnight hair. His feet touched the floor soundlessly after he struggled out of tangled sheets and blankets with as much strength a half asleep and frightened seven year old could manage.

Glancing around his bedroom he could make out details of the lavish furnishings and various nick-nacks that adjourned his walls and shelves. Assuming it must be early he decided to wake up now, finding no point in falling back into a hellish sleep. So he went to his closet and dressed and once finished he walked towards his window, his eyes still heavy with sleep and he groggily pulled open the blinds. He winced as soon as he did though, the bright glow of dawn burning his retinas.

Logan pulled the blinds back, the dark purple velvet cool against his fingers. He trudged with heavy legs over to his nightstand where three items sat; An untouched glass of water, a book and most importantly to Logan, a candle.

A ghost of a smile was formed on his pale lips as he looked upon his book. He had found it in the library only a week ago and was immediately captivated by its tale. _Lucien the Lunatic_ was the title of this brilliant work. Logan's small smile grew slightly as his thumb ran across the intricate symbols that adorned the calloused leather bound book. It saddened Logan to know that he only had 17 chapters left out of the forty-two that he started out with a week ago. But that would not stop him from finishing this book. He took great pride in his reading ability and comprehension of novels such as this, unlike his father, King Gabriel. A sharp shiver shot up Logan's spine as he remembered his father and his absolute animosity towards reading- and Logan for that matter.

He shrugged it off. _'Can't think about that now,' _he thought to himself as he grabbed his book, _'if I distract myself like I did last time I'll waste precious sunlight and when I try to read after **he** wakes up...' _Logan's thoughts trailed off, not wanting to remember the incident that took place the time Logan spent the entire afternoon **reading**- Avo forbid- instead of doing something more "productive" like wrestling in the dirt with the Nobel's sons or training with Sir Walter.

Logan scowled as his father's words echoed in his head. _"Reading will never help you to become a great ruler. All reading does is waste time, and when you choose to waste your own time, you become a waste of time to others. Guess it's too late to fix that, eh boy?"_ He walked away laughing, stumbling slightly from the alcohol, his laugh raspy from years of smoking and his disgusting, out of shape stomach jiggling as his laughter boomed and his head- covered in non-existent hair- was thrown back over-dramatically, as if what he just said was the funniest thing in the whole of Albion.

Shaking his head, Logan pulled himself from furthering his bitter thoughts and tiptoed out of his room and into the castles private gardens. He took his usual place beneath the tree in the farthest corner if the gardens, never much in the mood for the company of others, especially as he read.

He reached chapter nine before he realized there were footsteps off in the distance. He stole a glance from his book to look in the direction of the gates as they opened. Letting someone out? No, they were letting someone in. That someone happened to be unusually tall, pale, thin, and very handsome, he noted as he saw the maids swooning and the male servants bristling with jealousy at this stranger's clearly superior looks.

The stranger's boots clicked against the cobble walk way and his cane tapped along with every other footstep. His tall top hat bobbed slightly with each step and his long white coat, lined at the collar and sleeves in black fur, blew out behind him dramatically as the wind blew against him. As he got larger in Logan's vision he noticed that this man had the same rare characteristics as his own; bright green eyes, incredibly pale and flawless skin, superior height (thanks to Logan's height, he looks more like a ten year old then he does a seven year old), and most noticeable of all, though mostly hidden under the stranger's humorously large hat, they both shared the same raven hair color. The stranger looked over to Logan and froze. He stood and stared for a few moments before smirking at Logan and proceeding towards the castle.

At the front doors of the castle stood an impatient looking Queen Sparrow and an impassive- and no doubt tipsy- King Gabriel. Reaver smirked as he approached the couple and bent into a steep bow. " Your majesty," he took Sparrow's hand in his own and kissed her knuckles softly, earning a growl from the King at his right. " Ah, I see you've brought your pet Hobbe to the meeting as well! Splendid, absolutely marvelous. It's truly incredible how well behaved it is without it's leash. How **do** you do it your majesty? Must be the Hero's charm, eh Love?" Reaver cooed at Sparrow who only rolled her eyes and gestured for him to follow her and her husband inside.

How could he have gotten away with that? He just insulted the King of Albion, and to his face no less! Whoever this stranger was, Logan decided, he rather liked him.

* * *

**A.N. : Well here it is, chapter one! Hope you liked it, please review I would appreciate it greatly! Also, if there are any errors with my grammar or punctuation please tell me! Any questions, feel free to PM me or leave it in the review, I will answer it :D Thanks for reading!**

**~ Enforcer4**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. : I would like to thank voltagelisa for reviewing and following, ashleighreaver for following, and Adrilacus Snape for reviewing! You guys rock! Anyways, happy Thanks Giving and also happy Thor's-day :D Disclaimer is the same as always, anything in here from the game is not mine, yada yada yada and the warning for this chapter is: Child abuse. ANYWAYS, let's get this chapter started shall we? Without further ado:**

**A Son of Reaver**

* * *

Inside the War Room

"What exactly is this little meeting about your Majesty?" Reaver inquired from the over-sized plush chair he sat in.

"Reaver, the Royal Army needs funding some way or another, so we were thinking that you could..." Sparrow trailed off, trying to think of the right word, "_donate _gold to the Army," she replied, looking at the clearly bored expression that lay across Reaver's face.

"And what would I get out of the donation of _my_ money?" Reaver rose a dark, perfectly arched eyebrow at Sparrow and her tipsy husband, who sat to her left across from Reaver.

Sparrow thought for a moment before replying, "The satisfaction of aiding Albion against it's enemies." She highly doubted that that would work, but what's the pain in trying?

"That's all well and good your Majesty, but I'm afraid it isn't _good enough_." He replied simply, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the large Oak Table in front of him, lacing his long, slender fingers to form a bridge on which he rested his sharp chin.

"Then what **do** you want Reaver?" Sparrow hissed, venom lacing her words. Reaver smirked, his smile growing malicious and dark each passing moment until he spoke.

"You recall what you gave to me in exchange for the last little "donation" I made to you seven years ago, do you not?" Sparrow blinked rapidly, trying to think of something to say before Reaver could speak further. Suddenly she turned to her husband.

"Love, would you mind going out to the gardens to go and play with Logan?" Gabriel grunted in annoyance but complied, pushing his chair harshly behind him and taking large, tipsy steps out to the gardens to find the boy.

When Sparrow was sure her husband was out of earshot she glared at Reaver. "Why are you bringing that up? That was seven years ago, as you said." But Reaver ignored her question, acting as though she hadn't even spoken.

"Your son, Logan was it? He's about seven, correct? And he looks nothing like your precious husband I noticed. In fact, he looks a rather large amount like myself, the lucky boy; tall, pale, green eyes, black hair. That _certainly _isn't a common trait among the vast majority of Albion's populace, wouldn't you agree?" Sparrow realized when Reaver hadn't continued speaking that that wasn't a rhetorical question and opened her mouth to answer, to try and convince Reaver differently, try to convince him of something else other then the truth he already knew.

But he continued before she could respond, "Let us get to the point here Sparrow Love," he started. "We **both **know who the father to your son is so you're either going to admit it or force my hand." Sparrow was trembling. Tears threatened to slid down her face in fat streams of dread, regret, humiliation and the fear that her husband would leave her.

"Reaver, please..." she whispered. "What do you want, I will give you whatever you desire, just please, _please_ don't tell anyone..." Reaver smirked at her pitiful attempt to bribe him, but he knew what he wanted. So he told her.

"I would like one thing, just one **simple** thing your Majesty."

"Anything..." Sparrow whispered desperately.

"Well, to be put clearly," Reaver started, "I would like to meet him." Sparrow looked at Reaver, confusion written plainly over her face. "Meet who?" she asked dumbly. Reaver clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, sounding disappointed.

"Why, my son of course." he replied.

Outside in the Castle Gardens

Gabriel ambled over to where Logan sat _reading_ with the grace of a drunk Hobbe- which is exactly what he was in Logan's eyes. He hovered over the small raven haired boy and spoke.

"Wha' 'ave I told ya 'bout readin' boy? It ain't ever done nothin' good fer nobody!" Gabriel's words slurred so terribly Logan almost couldn't understand what he had said. But Logan's smart enough to put two and two together: When a drunk man yells unintelligible words at you and then snatches the book you were reading from your hands, you know you're in trouble.

Gabriel tossed the book behind his back, hitting a servant in the head who was about to turn around to complain when he caught sight of what was going on before him. He left the gardens in a rush, along with all the other servants, leaving only Logan and Gabriel.

_'Nonononononono.' _Logan thought to himself as he watched his father. Logan began to reply to his father's comment before he had thrown his book away, and said in a shaky voice, "I-I am sorry father, but it was a go-good book and-" Logan was cut off by a harsh slap to the face. His small head jerked to the right and his left cheek burned raw from the strike that was delivered by the drunken old sack of Hobbe meat before him.

"That oughta' 'elp ya learn yer place boy." Gabriel grinned a disgusting yellow teethed smile at the hurt boy. "Now get up boy!" he yelled, grabbing Logan by the collar and lifting him off of his seat at the base of the tree. Logan screamed and struggled, not wanting another beating because he wanted to read- **read** for Avo's sake and he was being beaten for it?- but it was too late now, it could not be helped, _he_ could not be helped.

Fat tears began to stream down Logan's face after he hit the ground roughly. His head hit the cobble when he landed, bouncing once and landing a second time. The moment before he blacked out he heard footsteps and what sounded like his mother's voice yell his name, and the last thing he remembered feeling was the warm liquid that pooled around his head, coating his raven hair.

* * *

**A.N. : Well I hope you liked the second chapter of A Son of Reaver :D it took me a while because when I was half way done I hit a button and deleted all of it D: But it's ok now! Please review, it would be greatly appreciated! If there are any errors in the chapter please tell me! And yet again, Happy Thanks Giving and Thor's-day!**

**~ Enforcer4**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. : Sorry I haven't updated as recently as I would have liked to, my sister broke my laptop and then fixed it :D so here is another chapter that I hope you all like as much as you have the last two chapters :D Also, happy Loki's-day! On a random note, X-mas is coming up, who's pumped?! I am this year because I am pretty sure my sister's getting me a Loki action figure! Warning for this chapter: POSSIBLE OOC-ness. Anyways, here is another installment of the story, so without further ado:**

**A Son of Reaver**

* * *

His emerald eyes cracked open, observing the room around him. _'What happened?' _Logan questioned himself as he let his eyes wander around the unfamiliar chambers, green orbs observing every last lush, extravagant detail of the walls and furniture. _'Where am I?' _he thought as he tried to lift his head from the pillows it rested upon.

"You shouldn't move Prince Logan," came a voice familiar to the young boy.

"Jasper," Logan slurred, still groggy from sleep and unable to concentrate correctly due to the pounding in his skull and the sharp pain that stabbed at the back of his scalp. "Where are we? What happened? What am I doing in here? Where-" Logan bombarded the middle-aged butler with question after question before being cut off by the rough, yet jolly voice coming from the doorway of the mysterious room.

"Just as inquisitive as always, aren't we Logan?" Sir Walter Beck's voice boomed in the small room.

"Walter!" Logan shouted happily to the tall robust man standing in the threshold of the door. Giggling with an unfamiliar childlike tone, he added, "I would get up to hug you and welcome you back, but my legs feel like lead I'm afraid."

Walter's laugh echoed and bounced against the walls of the room and he replied, "Well that's what happens when you fall out of a tree. But I think you've learned your lesson, haven't you?"

"Fell out of a tree? Who said that?" the young boy inquired after Walter walked over to his bed and sat next to him, causing the mattress to sink at the pressure of the newly added weight, and ruffle his raven hair.

"Why your father of course, he's the one who found you unconscious first," the older man replied.

Jasper intervened then, saying, "Although I've no _idea_ as to where that bruise on your cheek came from." The butler looked utterly perplexed; how could a boy fall from a tree, land on his head, and yet injure his cheek with a large, deep bruise? It just didn't add up at all.

"Gabe said a few branches slapped the lad on the way down. But he's alright, just a little bruise," Walter told Jasper as he turned his head to look at the loyal servant. Logan flinched at the name of his father but the movement came unnoticed by Jasper and Walter. Unknown to Logan, there was a figure standing in the shadow of the door way, watching him cower at the name of the man he should admire and respect.

Reaver cleared his throat loudly, causing all but the trained butler to jump slightly and look at him. "Can we get on with it? I believe it's visiting hour, is it not?" Jasper nodded and turned to Logan.

"As a response to your earlier question young Prince, you are in the infirmary, recovering from a rather nasty fall that caused a small concussion. But, as I am sure you are not wondering so much about that anymore, but more of the man by the door; this is Reaver, a..._ business partner_ of your mother's." The butler then gestured for Reaver to enter- which he did with grace and poise.

"Terribly sorry," Reaver said to the two men, "but I would like a moment **alone** with the Prince, if you two would be so kind as to leave us?" He used his fake politeness, trying to seem as un-Reaver as possible to the two long time friends of the Queen. Jasper nodded and left. Walter, on the other hand, stayed behind a little longer, asking Logan, "You're sure you want to be alone in here with Reaver, Logan?" But, as always, Logan's curiosity got the better of him and he nodded mutely before responding after Walter still hadn't left. "I will be fine Walter, I promise. You can leave." Walter eyed Reaver carefully, but slowly inched out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the two raven haired fellows alone.

"So what is this about Mr. Reaver?" Logan asked in his "ruler-of-Albion" voice that his mother used when addressing things associated with the Kingdom.

"Getting right down to business then are we? Just like your mother." Reaver smiled at the young boy, trying to buy trust.

Logan blinked and looked at Reaver, un-amused. "What is it you want Sir?" he asked again.

Reaver's eyes widened, impressed by how Logan dismissed his charm so easily. Then he smiled a dark smirk that split his face. "You're clever too. Just like your father." Logan couldn't hold back his laughter as it bubbled up inside of his throat.

"What exactly is so funny?" Reaver questioned, puzzled by Logan's reaction. Trying to smother his laughter, the seven year old replied, "My father is not clever! He is as stupid as a Balverine is vicious or a Hollow man is bone! You have met him before, you should know this." There was a silence. Slowly, another dark smile scratched across Reaver's face and he leaned in close to Logan, whispering in his ear, "What if the father I speak of is not King Gabriel?" His smile increased as he heard Logan gasp.

"You are implying that Gabriel is not my real father?" he asked in a whisper, mimicking Reaver's volume in his voice. "Would that be a bad thing?" the ex-Hero of Skill inquired the young lad, still whispering next to his ear as if the cream colored walls of the infirmary could hear their words.

Logan paused, not knowing what to say. He tried to piece everything together in his head. _'Why was this man telling me this instead of mother? What does any of this have to do with him? Why does he care so much if I know these things or not? How does **he** even know these things for sure?' _he questioned himself. But then it clicked. Logan sat back, straightened his posture, placing his hands on his knees as he sat criss-cross on the bed and bore a pair of indifferent emerald eyes into Reaver's matching green eyes.

"You are my father, aren't you Mr. Reaver?"

* * *

**A.N. : EPIC CLIFF HANGER. Kinda... Well, I hope you all liked it! I would like to thank the following(something I forgot to do at the top of the chapter): Enchantment101, voltagelisa and Adrilacus Snape for reviewing and voltagelisa, lilmommy0911, ashleighreaver, The Shades Of Gold, and ****Enchantment101 for following! Thanks alot you guys, you're all awesome! I hope I did ok with Walter, Jasper and Reaver ^^' don't hate me if I messed up D: Well anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, see you all next time! (P.S. please review and if you found any mistakes grammar, punctuation or spelling wise then please tell me!)**

******~ Enforcer4**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. : Ok, first off I would like to thank the following: Enchantment101, Katyakora, PurplePixyDust, The Shades Of Gold, ashleighreaver, lilmommy0911, and voltagelisa for following, and for those who reviewed: LordGrey666, ashleighreaver, Adrilacus Snape, Enchantment101, almostinsane, and voltagelisa, and lastly, thanks to FreeHugz767 for faving! All of you rock! A very happy Loki's-day to everyone! Warning for this chapter is: Violence-ish(not really, I'm just saying something just in case ^^). Shall we continue now with the story? I should think so! Without further ado:**

**A Son of Reaver**

* * *

Sparrow paced the length of her chambers, worried endlessly for her son. She considered visiting him in the infirmary but thought better of it, assuming Logan was still unconscious and knowing that when he did wake up- whenever that may be- Jasper would tell her. _'Even so...' _she thought to herself. But before she could allow her thoughts to drift any further there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and revealed Jasper, her faithful butler, standing on the opposite side.

"Is Logan awake?" Sparrow asks him with hope in her voice as she anxiously awaits his answer, fidgeting with her dress as she does so.

"The young Prince is awake, yes. But I'm afraid he has a visitor." Jasper replied smoothly.

"Visitor?" Sparrow echos. "Who could possibly be visiting Logan at this time? I'm here and Gabe went to the Cock and Crown for a drink."

Jasper braces his ears for the verbal abuse they are sure to suffer from his Queen and friend after he tells her of Reaver's visiting with Logan. "Master Reaver is visiting him Madame."

Sparrow pales at this. All the color fades from her face as the blood rushes to her heart, which is, at this point, pounding rapidly within her chest. She feels the urge to scream at Jasper for leaving her son alone with a monster, she feels like slapping herself for lying to everyone for the last seven years, but mostly she feels the great need to shoot Reaver in the bloody crotch- which is what started all of this in the first place to be quite honest. Sparrow inhaled slowly and exhaled from her nose before speaking. "Jasper, I am going to yell at you later for leaving my son in the care of that-that... _perverted bastard_, but right now I need to go fetch my son." Hiking her dress off the ground so as not to drag it across the floor, Sparrow hurried away from Jasper and headed to the infirmary as fast as she could manage- which isn't nearly fast enough in her opinion.

* * *

Reaver's eyes widened at his words. "My my, you really are the clever one, aren't you your highness?" he smirked at the child. Logan's posture was straight as a bored, his eyes focused on Reaver, as if starring at his very soul. On the outside he looked strong, completely unfazed by what he had just deduced. But on the inside he was shutting down. First went his brain, unable to comprehend- much less believe- what was just said by the both of them. His thoughts jumbled, questions bouncing around in his skull wildly as he bore his eyes into Reaver's. The next thing to go was his stomach. Logan felt it tighten, large knots forming painfully as his mind malfunctioned. He felt nauseous, but couldn't throw up, too shocked for anything to work properly. Which is why his lungs went next. He began to hyperventilate, his breathing becoming labored and harrowing. Reaver noticed this, but before he was able to comment, the dams built behind Logan's eyes at burst, fat tears flowing down his cheeks and he began sputtering out choking sobs as the young boy tried to halt his crying and even his breathing. Logan was able to get his arms and hands to function properly and immediately buried his burning, red, tear-streaked face into his small hands.

Awkwardly, Reaver slowly reached a hand out to Logan, attempting to comfort the crying child. Before he could reach Logan's shoulder however, the infirmary doors flew open, revealing a fuming Sparrow.

Looking from her crying son to Reaver, back to Logan and then to Reaver again, Sparrow reached for her Red Dragon pistol that hung at her hip and aimed it at Reaver. "Get up. Get away from him," she ordered, swinging her pistol in a motion to signal that Reaver move his arse before she blew it off. He did so, slowly standing from his seat beside Logan and backing away from the bed to the opposite side of the room across from Sparrow.

"Now Sparrow, let's not do anything," he said as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her, "that we may regret." He gestured toward his aimed DragonStomper, trained on Sparrow's head. "I never miss, remember?" he raised an eyebrow at her, anticipating her next move.

"What the hell are you doing in here Reaver?" she growled at him.

"I told you earlier: I wanted to meet him, so I did." Reaver replied, shrugging as they continued their stand-off.

Logan finally gained control of his tears- now only hiccuping from his previous sobbing- unaware of the happenings prior to or during his outburst, and looked back and forth between Reaver and his mother, scared at the look on Sparrow's face and the guns in the Heroes hands. Eventually, they began to yell, or at least his mother did. This scared Logan more than anything, so he decided to test his legs. To his utter relief, they worked and managed to carry his weight. So while his two parents fought, he ran. He ran until his legs screamed in protest, and even then he continued. He would run until something stopped him physically. Which is when something did. Logan ran full force into a pair of legs and fell on his bottom, dizzy and out of breath. Then he looked up.

His breathing hitched, and he felt like crying all over again. _'He's drunk again,' _Logan thought as he starred up at King Gabriel, the owner of the legs he had run into previously. _'He's drunk and he's going to kill me, this time I'm certain.' _Gabriel gazed down at Logan and scowled. Then he noticed that the boy was alone and a sloppy, yellow toothed smile split across his face. With his free hand- the other busy craddling a bottle of open and half empty alcohol- he grabbed Logan by his hair and lifted the lad to his feet. "Shhh," Gabe slurred at the frightened seven year old. "say somethin' and I swear, I'll end ya." Logan nodded and Gabe smiled another tipsy, malicious and lopsided grin as he dragged Logan into the back of the library, prepared to finish what he had started yesterday.

* * *

**A.N. : Well, there's the chapter! Hope everyone liked it! Before I go, I must say, when I started this chapter, the time was 11 something-or-other. Now it's past midnight, which means it isn't Loki's-day anymore :( But happy Sun's-day to everyone! :D Please review and all that jazz, if you see any errors then feel free to tell me! Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, followed, or faved, you guys rock and give me inspiration to write! Until next time True Believers, Excelsior!**

**~ Enforcer4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. : I am so sorry for not being able to update in so long! My laptop broke, and school is RIDICULOUS! But, I fixed my laptop (yay) and school stuff has calmed down (thank Avo) so I decided to update! After getting a super nice review from ashleighreaver I decided to try my best to make this chapter as long as possible! So this is for them, and also for everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed(sorry, I'm too lazy to type out everyone's names ^^) ! Thanks everyone, you're my inspiration for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING!**

**Warning: Child abuse, language**

**and now, without further ado:**

**A Son of Reaver**

* * *

He threw the small trembling boy to the floor of the furthest, darkest corner of the vast palace library. As fat tears began to roll down Logan's pale rounded cheeks, Gabriel's bottle of booze slipped from his hand and feel to the ground with a thud, not nearly as loud as it should have been to the King's ears due to the heavy level of alcohol that pumped through his blood, but as loud as a Banshee to the scared Logan's ears as he tried- but ultimately failed- to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

The King knelt down in front of the boy slowly. He stared at Logan, his head tilted to the side, as if he was thinking of what he should do with him. Then he smiled an ugly, toothy, drunk smile at Logan and grabbed him by the hair. He pulled the hand that grasped the dark hair as hard as he could and then shook it violently, as if trying to knock Logan's head off his shoulders by shaking it.

Logan's wide eyes shone with tears ready to spill out after those already shed. The emerald glistened like glass, just as shiny and almost nearly as breakable. The seven-year-olds eyes glanced over to the pile of broken glass desperately.

_'If I could just grab one shard of that glass then maybe I might be able to defend myself,' _he thought frantically. Suddenly Logan's gaze was pulled away form the glass and back up toward Gabriel as he noticed movement. _'Wh-what is he...'_ Logan thought as he noticed the King's hands reach down to his pants buckle.

_'No...'_

_**CRACK!**_

Logan bit back a scream as the leather belt painfully danced across his tender skin.

_**CRACK!**_

_**CRACK!**_

_**CRA-!**_

Finally, he couldn't hold back and he screamed. He screamed and he screamed until his throat burned in objection. He screamed until his voice became hoarse. He screamed until he could scream no more. Each time the belt hit his back, it ate at his skin, now drawing blood. It had torn the back of his shirt to shreds, leaving him with no protection, no matter how little it was. Every crack of the belt more painful then the last as the leather strap ran quickly and harshly over open gashes and old and new bruises alike.

Suddenly Logan felt... Nothing? The whipping had stopped, but for what reason? He was sure it had only been a few moments, though it felt like forever to him, he knew it had been no more then four or five minutes.

Gabe reached out and grasped Logan by the hair again, lifting his small bleeding form from the ground and bringing him up to eye-level with grinned another ugly smile at the child before dropping him to the ground.

Logan tried to scramble backwards, away from the terrifying man that wanted him dead for some unknown reason. It was difficult to move, the gashes on his back rubbing against the thick, irritating carpet of the library floor. He was shaking now, he couldn't help it but he was. He always tried to be brave whenever King Gabriel beat him, wearing his mask of indifference, unwilling to give the _monster _the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. Because Heroes don't show fear or signs of pain as Logan was doing now.

_'Heroes don't show fear.'_ Logan thought to himself. With sudden confidence, Logan glared at the King, willing himself to forget about the fear, the pain and the weakness, and focus only on that thought.

_'Heroes don't show fear,' _he repeated, _'Don't show fear. Don't show fear.' _Logan shut his eyes tightly as Gabriel slowly stepped towards him, repeating that thought in his head. He heard the footsteps stop in front of him and could feel the eyes of the King burning into him.

_'Do not show fear!'_

Gabe's arm lurched forward and grabbed Logan's collar, dragging him back to his feet. He knelt quickly and grasped Logan's face harshly in his calloused hand. Logan's emerald eyes finally snapped open, the pressure from Gabriel's fingers forcing his cheeks to grind against the side of his cheek. He could taste the iron in his mouth as he struggled to break free.

Index and middle finger pressed firmly against one tear-stained cheek and his thumb on the other to lock the child's head in place. They locked eyes and Gabe was satisfied to see the fear in the boy's emerald eyes.

Logan jerked his head back and forth, trying to release the grip Gabriel had on his head so he could try to crawl away again, or attempt at escape, or even dive for a chunk of glittering glass.

The large King pushed roughly, causing Logan to fall on the fresh wounds that coated his back. The boy hissed in pain but refused to show any more weakness. He stood slowly, gentle so as to not hurt his back any more then necessary. His shoulders slouched, his raven hair covering his eyes, and his knees close to buckling, Logan watched as Gabriel bent down, almost falling from his inebriated state, and grabbed a piece of glass from the floor.

Starring in horror as he stumbled forward, glass in hand, Logan recoiled, limping backwards until his back- or at least the pealed skin of what **used** to be his back- hit the farthest wall. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and the scream that refused to escape his lips along with it. Logan shut his eyes tightly again, not being able to help the fear that he felt, being unable to stop the tears that managed to flow over his cheeks from behind closed eyes.

King Gabriel grabbed Logan's face much like he did earlier, but this time held Logan more firmly in place, not letting the lad move his head at all.

"Let's *hic* fix 'at pretty little *hic* face 'ah yours, *hic* eh lad?" Gabe slurred, hiccuping from his earlier alcohol intake- which was well over the legal limit if you asked Logan.

Gabe held the glass close to Logan's face and looked at him with amused apprehension, deciding on where to cut first. He gave a dark, crooked smile and used the glass to trace over the place he'd decided to split.

Logan felt the cool glass as it traced a bumpy, misshapen line vertically down the left side of his lips, and the same line above his upper lip on the far right side. Suddenly the nice cool of the glass was replaced with a searing red hot pain as the glass was thrust sloppily into his upper lip and dragged slowly down through his bottom, ending slightly higher then right above his chin. The glass was removed and then driven into the right side, at the same point of height as the other gash. But before the glass could split his bottom lip, having already torn through the top, there was a loud sound, and Logan, and King Gabriel, fell to the floor of the library, both surrounded by a pool of their own blood.

* * *

Reaver 'tsked' when he suddenly realized that Logan had left the room. He turned to Sparrow and sighed in over-dramatic exasperation.

"Well brava my dear, you scared the poor lad away. And we were getting along _swimmingly_ until you barged in like a ravenous balverine," Reaver scoffed at the Queen as he holstered his gun.

"I didn't do anything, you're the one who-"she started, but Reaver cut her off.

"Who did what, Love? I didn't hurt the boy, I only wished to speak with him. Besides, I didn't _kick_ _the bloody door_ _in_, swinging my gun around like some drunken hobbe." Sparrow lowered her gun and looked at the floor guiltily.

"I thought you would..." She began slowly, her voice cracking.

Reaver sighed and then said, "I wouldn't _harm_ my own child, for Avo's sake woman. You are much too paranoid."

"Well, he's my only child, and I love him, no matter who his father his. I just don't know what I'd do if I let anything bad happen to him..." When she said this, Reaver raised his eyebrows. "So you don't know about the..." she looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Reaver sighed again and grabbed Sparrow's wrist.

"Follow me darling. Best to see the evidence for yourself." And so the two made their way out of the infirmary and went in search of Logan.

"Excuse me," Sparrow asked a passing maid, "But have you seen Prince Logan or King Gabriel anywhere?"

The maid looked anxious, her eyes searching left, then right, as if she was passing a street and trying to avoid being hit by a carriage. "The King is... With the Prince at the moment, in the library," she replied before bowing and speed walking down the hallway.

Sparrow smiled and turned to Reaver, who was puzzled by the maid's reaction and response. Reaver didn't think that that drunken slob of a King really liked Logan much.

"Gabriel takes Logan into the library at least once a day to help him with his studies." She laughed lightly, "By the time they're done Logan looks so tired! I suppose Gabe must have him working hard so that he can be a good King when he's older," she smiled fondly as Reaver stared at her as if she was an idiot, which is exactly what he thought she was at the moment.

Sighing, he dragged her to the doors of the library and stopped.

"Reaver," Sparrow began, "We cannot go in there. Gabriel doesn't like being interrupted when he and Logan are studying."

"And what will happen if we go in there? Will he abuse you?" Reaver questioned, more curious then worried.

"Abuse me- of course he wouldn't! He's my husband! He has never hit me before in all our time of knowing each other."

"Does he hit Logan?" he asked, this time with worry, which they both noticed and it angered Reaver to no end.

"Of course he doesn't! He loves Logan, he thinks he's his own son, and I'm sure if Gabe knew he wasn't he'd still love him," she replied confidently, truly oblivious to what happenings went on in the library when she wasn't around.

"Oh? Well then, let's find out, shall we?" He pushed open the door and strode inside, holding Sparrow's arm so she would follow where he went. As they got deeper into the library they thought they heard silent sobbing, then they would hear what sounded like someone screaming into a pillow, or without opening their mouth. And then they reached the back of the library, where they first saw the blood, then the broken glass pile, the discarded and bloody belt and then they saw it. It took a moment too long for Sparrow to react, her eyesight still adjusting to the dim lighting, her mind trying to comprehend what she was seeing, but Reaver had seen enough. He pulled out his DragonStomper and fired one shot, hitting Gabe in the back of the head, killing him instantly.

Both the bodies of- recently deceased- King Gabriel and Logan hit the floor with a thud, Logan losing consciousness before he hit the ground.

* * *

**A.N. : Well, here it is! I got it up sooner then I thought I would, and I even made it nearly TWICE AS LONG as the other chapters! I want to say thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, faved and followed! You guys are the best! Like, ever! ashleighreaver, I hope this was kinda what you wanted when you said longer chapter, but I think the chapters might go back to the normal "1,000" words, but they might be closer to 2,000 then usual, sooo yeah! Hope you liked it though, and I hope everyone else liked it as well! Well, until next time True Believers, Excelsior! (BTW I don't own that quote, it belongs to the amazing Stan Lee, but I think Imma use it from now on to sign off ;) Laters!**

**P.S. Found any mistakes in my writing? feel free to tell me in a review or PM me! I just hate writing errors!**

**~ Enforcer4**


End file.
